Frozen in Time
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Dr. Henry Morgan wasn't the only one transformed that night, 200 years ago. Thomas Stone is a young man with a bright future. His life is just like yours, and mine, except for one thing. It never ends. Now, Thomas helps Henry with solving cases. When Thomas starts seeing someone from his past, he begins to wonder. Can an old flame really be alive after 200 years?
1. Frozen in Time

Frozen in Time

A Frozen, and Forever Story

Summary: Dr. Henry Morgan wasn't the only one transformed that night, 200 years ago. Thomas Stone is a young man with a bright future. His life is just like yours, and mine, except for one thing. It never ends. Now, Thomas helps Henry with solving cases. When Thomas starts seeing someone from his past, he begins to wonder. Can an old flame really be alive after 200 years?

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I just started watching Forever on ABC. If you haven't seen it, I recommend you watch it!

Chapter 1: Frozen in Time

Location: Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, Time: October 13, 1841, 10:00 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

It was a dark, and stormy night on the Atlantic. Me, and my colleague, Dr. Henry Morgan were checking an African slave for any sign of sickness. We discovered he only had a fever when two crew members, and the captain of the ship we were on came into the room. Dr. Morgan looked up.

"It's just a fever. This man will be fine."

The captain scoffed.

"He's not a man. He's property, and he has Cholera. Throw him overboard."

The two crew members moved forward to grab the man, but me, and Henry got in front of them, only to be shoved aside. Henry shouted.

"I can assure you. He's not infected!"

I agreed.

"He's right! We checked for any sign! He is not infected."

The captain turned to us, and pulled out his pistol.

"You two will allow my men to remove him, or I shall."

He pointed the gun at the both of us. We looked at the African nervously. The captain growled out his warning.

"Step aside, Dr Morgan, and Dr. Stone, or I will shoot you."

We looked at him, and we both said our answers.

"We can not allow you to do this."

The captain's eyes turned dark.

"So be it!"

The gun fired, and I knew no more.

Location: Abe's Antique's, New York City, New York, Time: September 22, 2014, 12:00 A.M.

_Thomas's POV_

I woke up in my bed with a start. It was the nightmare that always plagued my sleep. Even though it had been 200 years since I transformed, and my life ceased to end, the event still haunted me. I got up, and prepared some coffee.

For the past 200 years, I have been living in different places with my friend Henry Morgan. The same Henry that was my colleague, 200 years ago. In 1945, Henry adopted a baby named Abraham, and raised him. Abe is the only one who knows our secret. We have seen a lot of things during our immortal lives, but we haven't lived life to the fullest for quite sometime.

I haven't lived life to the fullest since the day I was transformed. My soul mate was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. We met when her parents passed. I loved her so much that I never moved on, and never found someone to fill the empty hole in my heart. After I poured my cup of coffee, I headed to the lab in the basement that Henry shared with me. When I arrived, I found Henry down there working on some notes.

"Henry?"

Henry jumped in his seat.

"Sorry, Thomas. I didn't hear you come in. Can't sleep?"

I headed over to my desk, and sat down.

"Yeah. Stupid nightmares."

I looked at a picture on my desk. It was a picture of Elsa, and I at her 21st birthday celebration. We were dancing together. Everyone said it wouldn't work out. I was a commoner, and she was a queen, but we made it work. I asked her to be my wife that night. She agreed, and we set the wedding date for October 20, 1841. I never got the chance though. Henry spoke up.

"Thomas?"

I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I found something that you should probably see."

Henry held up a newspaper with a heading marked in big letters.

_Walking Monstrous Snowman Terrorizes Small Town_

I gasped. I ran over, and grabbed the paper.

"When was this published?"

I looked at the date. September 20, 2014. As I looked closer at the picture, I gasped. Slightly on the edge of the photo was a icy blue train for a dress.

"Elsa..."


	2. When Life Gives You Ice

Frozen in Time

A Frozen, and Forever Story

Summary: Dr. Henry Morgan wasn't the only one transformed that night, 200 years ago. Thomas Stone is a young man with a bright future. His life is just like yours, and mine, except for one thing. It never ends. Now, Thomas helps Henry with solving cases. When Thomas starts seeing someone from his past, he begins to wonder. Can an old flame really be alive after 200 years?

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Frozen in Time. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: When Life Gives You Ice

Location: Abe's Antique's, New York City, New York, Time: September 22, 2014, 12:00 A.M.

_Thomas's POV_

I stared at the photograph, and shook my head.

"No, she is dead. She can't be alive. I'm going back to bed."

I headed upstairs, and went to bed. No nightmares plagued my dreams.

Location: NYPD Coroner's Office, New York City, New York, Time: September 22, 2014, 8:00 A.M.

_Thomas's POV_

I got up early, and headed into work at the morgue. Henry was there performing an autopsy alongside Lucas, our assistant.

"Morning, Dr. Morgan. Morning, Lucas."

They both said they're good mornings, and I sat down at my desk. As I put down my stuff, I looked over to Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas? Do you want to make a coffee run?"

"Um, sure."

Lucas peeled off his gloves, washed his hands, and prepared to head out.

"Wait a moment. I'm coming with you."

I headed towards the door. Lucas looked at me funny. I glared.

"What?"

"Dr. Morgan almost never takes a break, and you act exactly like him. Now, your taking breaks?"

"Yes, I am. Now, are you coming or what?"

"Yes, sir!"

As we drank our coffee, Detective Martinez came up to us.

"Hey, Dr. Stone? We got a crime scene up in Mount Kisco. It's connected with a murder here. Can you go up there to check it out?"

"I suppose I can. Who's going to be there?"

"Detective Hanson will be joining you."

I groaned. Detective Hanson always thought that me, and Henry's ways of deducing were a bit on the crazy side. Some things are just better left unsaid.

"Alright. I'll head up there now."

Detective Martinez nodded.

"Alright, I got to go pick up Dr. Morgan. Call us when you have any leads."

I nodded, and she walked away. I turned to Lucas. He just shrugged.

"Well, I best be going."

I headed to Detective Hanson's office. When I arrived, I found him munching on a bagel.

"Are you going to eat that all day because we have a crime scene to get to."

Hanson jumped in his seat.

"Oh. Dr. Stone. Yes, let's get going."

Location: Mount Kisco, New York, Time: September 22, 2014, 10:00 A.M.

_Thomas's POV_

After an hour of silent driving, me, and Detective Hanson arrived at the crime scene. As I stepped out of the police cruiser, I noticed that the temperature in the air was colder then what it should have been.

"That is strange."

Detective Hanson turned to me.

"What's strange?"

I walked over to a temperature gauge on wall nearby.

"The temperature. According to last year's temperature recordings and with a few calculations, the air here is supposed to 60 degrees, but this gauge says it's 35 degrees."

Detective Hanson raised an eyebrow.

"So? Things like this happen all the time."

"Hmm."

It was strange. It was almost like Elsa was here. I shook my head. _"No, she's dead. I have to move on."_

As me, and Detective Hanson headed over, there was a blond female looking at the crime scene.

"So, who do we have here?"

"Ernest Madrid. Male, Age: 35. The local garbage men found him here this morning. It looks like he jumped off the roof."

The blond female stood up, and turned around. She looked just like Elsa.

"Dr. Madsen. County Coroner."

I shook my head to snap out of my flashback of Elsa.

"Dr. Stone, ME. I work for the NYPD. Nice to meet you, Dr. Madsen. Mind if I take a look around the crime scene?"

"Not at all."

I looked around the crime scene. I noticed streaks of red on the side of the building. I turned to look at the coroner.

"Has anyone inspect the roof yet?"

Dr. Madsen shook her head. Pulling down a fire escape ladder, I climbed onto the roof. Walking over to where I saw the streaks, I noticed a semi-shiny object, and put on a glove. Pulling the object out, I looked over the roof edge.

"I think I have figured out a cause of death, Dr. Madsen."

"What? Blunt force trauma? It's clear, he committed suicide. He was in debt, and going through a divorce with his wife."

I shook my head.

"It may seem like that from down there, but I believe that this man was murdered."

I held up the object which was a knife covered in blood.

"Did you find that on the roof?"

"Yep. I believe this suicide is now a homicide. We better get to work."

Dr. Madsen shouted out orders to search for anything that may have been missed. I handed the knife to the forensics team. Detective Hanson looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Dr. Stone? You look pale."

"I'm positive, Detective. Just a bit hungry, I suppose."

"Come on, I know a place down the street."

Location: Anya's Diner, Mount Kisco, New York, Time: September 22, 2014, 11:00 A.M.

_Thomas's POV_

Me, and Detective Hanson sat in a booth at diner he liked. I was quietly eating when a girl who looked 19 came in. She looked exactly like Anna. I shook my head. Hanson noticed my anxiousness.

"You sure your okay?"

I sighed.

"How do I put this. Dr. Madsen looked like a former love of mine. It was like seeing a ghost. Have you ever felt that?"

Hanson sighed.

"Yeah, I did. My ex-girlfriend was murdered, and I'm still haunted by her memory, even though it's been 10 years. What was her name?"

"Elsa. We need to get back to New York. Don't want to be late."

I got up, and payed the bill, and headed out, Hanson right behind me.

Location: NYPD Coroner's Office, New York City, New York, Time: September 22, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

I arrived back in the office just as Henry arrived.

"Dr. Stone? Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I did. The man up in Mount Kisco was murdered. It seems that the two crimes are connected closer then I thought."

Henry chuckled.

"Not as close as you thought."

Henry opened the fridge.

"Laura Madrid, Female, Age: 34, and is the wife of one Ernest Madrid."

I sighed. The case just got a whole lot harder. Luckily, we solved it.

Location: Abe's Antique's, New York City, New York, Time: September 22, 2014, 5:00 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

We arrived at our home after work. Abe was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and he saw us.

"Ah! Welcome back, you two. Solve any cases today?"

I smiled.

"Evening, Abe. As a matter of fact, we did. Two parents, killed by their children for their retirement money."

"Ugh, people are just crazy. Well, I'm making Italian, and I could use some help."

"Sure thing. Henry, you can work on your research, I'm going to help Abe out."

Henry nodded.

"Alright, I will be in the lab."

Henry headed to the lab, and I went into the kitchen with Abe.

"So, Abe? Sell anything today?"

"No, unfortunately. This one woman came in, and asked if they're were any antiques from a place called Arendelle."

My head shot up like a rocket.

"What?"

"She came in about three, and asked about any antiques from Arendelle."

I gasped.

"What did she look like?"

"Well, she was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and this really weird icy blue jacket. It was very reflective. Her hair was like a really light-blond, her skin was pale, and her eyes were this icy blue that reminded me of ice."

I shook my head.

"I'll be right back, Abe."

I ran downstairs into the lab, and grabbed my framed picture of me, and Elsa at her birthday celebration. I ran back upstairs, and showed the picture to Abe.

"Is this her?"

Abe nodded.

"Yeah, that's her."

I stood completely still. My knees wobbled. It simply wasn't possible. Elsa was alive.


	3. The Past Returns

Frozen in Time

A Frozen, and Forever Story

Summary: Dr. Henry Morgan wasn't the only one transformed that night, 200 years ago. Thomas Stone is a young man with a bright future. His life is just like yours, and mine, except for one thing. It never ends. Now, Thomas helps Henry with solving cases. When Thomas starts seeing someone from his past, he begins to wonder. Can an old flame really be alive after 200 years?

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of Frozen in Time. This is the chapter you've been waiting for. Elsa, and Thomas finally reunite! Yay! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Past Returns

Location: Abe's Antique's, New York City, New York, Time: September 22, 2014, 5:00 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

"I...I have to find her. What way did she go after she left, Abe?"

Abe pointed out the direction. I grabbed my jacket, and quickly headed outside.

"I'm going to find you, Elsa."

Location: New York City, New York, Time: September 22 , 2014, 9:00 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

I had been searching for hours, and was about to give up when I felt a gentle icy breeze. As I walked towards the direction it was coming from, the temperature started to drop. I wasn't too far behind her, and I ran faster.

Suddenly, I heard crying from an alley way nearby. As I looked over, I saw a figure sitting against the wall, and a strand of blond hair was sticking out from underneath their hood. I put up my own hood, quietly walked over to the person, and coughed gently.

"Excuse me?"

The person's head shot up. It was Elsa. I could only hope she didn't recognize me yet.

"What do you want?"

I took a deep breath.

"I just want to know why a beautiful woman such as yourself is doing out here in the cold."

The temperature increased a bit, and she gently smiled.

"I just been wandering around trying to find purpose."

I chuckled.

"Well, I've believe you found your purpose."

I pulled down my hood.

"It's been a long time, Elsa."

She gasped.

"Who..Who are you?"

"It's me, Elsa. It's Thomas."

She shook her head.

"No, Thomas is dead. I was told so."

I looked into her icy blue eyes, and pulled out my pocket watch.

"Do you remember this?"

Elsa took it, and observed it in the evening light. The snowflake design shimmered, and she looked up, tears starting to form.

"Tho..Thomas? Is..Is it really you?"

"It's me, Elsa."

She slapped me.

"Owww. What was that for?"

"That was for abandoning me."

She grabbed me, and kissed me on the lips.

"That's for coming back to me."

I smiled, and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get out of the cold air, and back to the antique store."

"Why the antique store?"

"It's where I live. Come on, I'll explain everything when we get there."

I turned, and held my arm out, just like when I asked her to dance. She gladly took it, and we slowly walked back to the antique store.

Location: Abe's Antique's, New York City, New York, Time: September 22, 2014, 10:00 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

Me, and Elsa had arrived at the antique shop. I unlocked the door, and headed in, Elsa right behind me.

"Hello? Hmm...They must be asleep. We'll have to explain everything tomorrow."

Elsa raised an eyebrow seductively.

"You want me to go with you to bed?"

"Well, where else are you going to sleep? The floor?"

Elsa glared.

"Hey, I was just joking."

I headed up the stairs to my room, and went into the adjoined bathroom. Elsa looked around my room, looking at the different things I had collected over the years.

"What am I going to do for clothes?"

I stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless.

"Well, we can go shopping for you tomorrow in the afternoon. I have work to go to in the morning."

Elsa walked over to me, and put her hand on the scar where I was shot, 200 years ago.

"Is this how you died?"

"The scar? Yeah, that's where the injury happened. Come on, let's go to bed."

I crawled into bed, and Elsa climbed in. I grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her closer to me, allowing her to snuggle against me. She spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, Elsa."

I kissed her lightly on her forehead, and let sleep take me. I was content, and no nightmares plagued my dreams that night.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get this out before this Tuesday when the next episode of Forever airs. Enjoy!<p> 


	4. Thawed Hearts, Frozen Bodies

Frozen in Time

A Frozen, and Forever Story

Summary: Dr. Henry Morgan wasn't the only one transformed that night, 200 years ago. Thomas Stone is a young man with a bright future. His life is just like yours, and mine, except for one thing. It never ends. Now, Thomas helps Henry with solving cases. When Thomas starts seeing someone from his past, he begins to wonder. Can an old flame really be alive after 200 years?

Chapter 4: Thawed Hearts, Frozen Bodies

Location: Abe's Antique's, New York City, New York, Time: October 6, 2014, 8:30 A.M.

_Thomas's POV_

It had been two weeks since I had found Elsa, and since then she had been living with me, Henry, and Abe. Me, and Elsa had been discussing about what we would do since we were together again, and we decided to get married eventually. After a long night of having some fun, we both fell asleep, exhausted.

I was sleeping soundly when my alarm clock went off.

"Ah! What time is it?!"

I looked over to my right, and saw Elsa still sleeping soundly, her lips parted in a smile.

"How I did not wake her up, I may never know."

I looked to my alarm clock, and saw the time.

"Shit! I'm late!"

I jumped up, ran to the bathroom, and climbed into the shower. Elsa came into the bathroom a few seconds later. She yawned very loudly.

"Morning, Thomas."

"Morning, beautiful. Henry is going to be mad at me for being late, but hey. You're worth it."

Elsa giggled.

"I know. Now let me in there before you use all the hot water."

I chuckled, and opened the shower door. She stepped in, and closed the door behind her.

Location: NYPD Coroner's Office, New York City, New York, Time: October 6, 2014, 9:30 A.M.

_Thomas's POV_

As I walked in the office, Henry was waiting for me.

"You're late, Dr. Stone."

"Sorry, Dr. Morgan. So, what's the case today?"

"Well, this case seems to have a connection with your fiance."

Henry walked over to fridge.

"Dr. Morgan, Elsa has nothing to do with this case. I am positive."

Henry stopped by the door.

"Well, you might want to give her a call when you see this."

Henry opened the door, and pulled the tray out. There was a body, completely covered in ice.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Henry nodded.

"Indeed, a body frozen in what appears to be unbreakable ice."

I shook my head.

"Elsa didn't do this. She was with me the entire night."

Henry nodded.

"I know that. I checked up on you after you were done having fun with her."

I felt so disgusted.

"Henry, that's just so wrong."

"Well, I waited, didn't I?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah."

I sighed, and looked at the frozen body.

"I guess this does require Elsa to come here."

Location: NYPD Interrogation Room, New York City, New York, Time: October 6, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

I watched Detective Hanson talk to Elsa behind the glass, fidgeting nervously. I was worried her powers would spiral out of control. However, Elsa held it together. As she stepped out of the room, I went over to her, and took her hand.

"Detective Hanson?"

"Yes, Dr. Stone?"

I glared at him.

"My fiance did nothing wrong. I've known her practically the day she and I could speak as children. Now, if you excuse us, we have wedding plans to attend to."

I gently wrapped my arm around her, and led her outside.

Location: Abe's Antique's, New York City, New York, Time: October 10, 2014, 4:30 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

The leads for the case about the frozen body had been lost to the winds. Any of the contacts that the NYPD had for this case were all frozen to death. Whoever was doing this was still out there, but Elsa was cleared of any involvement in the case, and for that I was thankful.

I sat with Elsa in lab I shared with Henry. Henry was still trying to figure out a way to break the curse. I had given up because I didn't want to leave Elsa to an unbreakable curse of immortal life. Henry spoke up.

"I'm glad you finally reunited with Elsa, Thomas. I apologize for saying it so late."

I nodded.

"It's alright, Henry. Come on, Elsa. I'm starved. Let's go eat."

Elsa nodded, and headed towards the exit. I stopped at Henry's desk.

"Henry? You'll find the one for you again."

"Abigail was the one for me, Thomas. You know this."

I shook my head.

"What about Jo? She seems to care for you. Henry, you're letting this whole situation eat you up, and if you don't do something about it, it's going to destroy you."

I walked away, and headed up the stairs.

Location: Abe's Antique's, New York City, New York, Time: October 10, 2014, 9:00 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

Me, and Elsa were in our bedroom talking. Elsa spoke up nervously.

"Thomas, there's something I need to tell you."

I sat down next to her.

"What is it, Elsa?"

Elsa sighed. Ice slowly started creeping out from underneath her feet.

"I've been feeling strange lately. I've been eating a lot more, and had nausea. Anyways, I went to the doctor, and they ran some tests. I'm..."

I looked into her icy blue eyes.

"You're what, Elsa?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Bet, you weren't expecting that were you? Who could be the person that's freezing everyone to death? Could it be an evil Snow Queen? You'll just have to wait to find out.<p>

Author's Note: Yes, only Henry knows that Elsa has ice powers. I need your opinion. Even though it hasn't happened yet, do you think that Henry, and Jo should be a couple? Also, I need suggestions for different mysteries for Henry, and Thomas to work on. Leave me a review or a PM for suggestions/ideas.

Signed,

Grimlock, King of Arendelle

Happy Early Halloween, Everyone!


	5. The Truth Revealed Part 1

Frozen in Time

A Frozen, and Forever Story

Summary: Dr. Henry Morgan wasn't the only one transformed that night, 200 years ago. Thomas Stone is a young man with a bright future. His life is just like yours, and mine, except for one thing. It never ends. Now, Thomas helps Henry with solving cases. When Thomas starts seeing someone from his past, he begins to wonder. Can an old flame really be alive after 200 years?

Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. So sorry about this short chapter. I just wanted to get this out. My muse has completely disappeared. Hopefully Part 2 will be out later this month. Anyways, this chapter is somewhat based off of last week's episode of Once Upon A Time. Enjoy Part 1 of the Halloween chapter.**

Location: Time Square, New York City, New York, Time: October 11, 2014, 3:00 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

"I won't let you harm my family."

The evil Snow Queen laughed.

"What do you know about family? I was your mother! Your true mother! Your father just had to run off with Idun, and take you with him! You want to know how your father, and your fake mother died? I KILLED THEM!"

I gasped in shock. My eyes turned dark.

"You..."

My 'mother' grinned.

"Yes...use your hatred!"

"No! I stand for good. I stand for family and love! I won't let you harm my family or anyone in this city!"

My 'mother' growled.

"So be it!"

She stretched her hands out, as did I. Ice shot out of our hands, and collided with each other...

3 hours before...

Location: Abe's Antique's, New York City, New York, Time: October 11, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_Thomas's POV_

Henry, Abe, Elsa, and I were having lunch when the phone rang. I went to answer it.

"Hello? Yes, we'll be there right away."

I hung up the phone.

"That was Detective Martinez. They found the suspect. We'll have to celebrate about the baby later, Elsa. We need to go."

Location: NYPD Interrogation Room, New York City, New York, Time: October 11, 2014, 12:30 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

As we arrived at the police station, a freezing cold wind came up followed by snow. Detective Martinez ran out.

"The suspect escaped using ice, and snow. What is this?"

I sighed. It was time to let her in on the secret.

"It's magic. I have magic just like this. But I'm not causing this. It's her."

I looked over, and there was a woman in white, ice shooting from her hands. As I charged towards her, I turned my clothes into my ice dress. I stretched my hands out to prevent her ice from hurting some civilians. She turned to me.

"Well...you finally decided to come out of hiding. It's been a long time, my sweet daughter."

"I am NOT your daughter!"

I fired an ice blast off at her, but she easily swiped it to the side.

"I've gotten stronger then when we last met."

She fired a burst of ice at me and I dodged.

"So have I. My fiancee is helping me control my powers."

"Is that so? Well...I'll just have to remove him from the situation."

She pointed a finger towards Thomas, and grinned evilly. She let off a stream of ice, and I jumped in the way. My 'mother' cackled.

"Why do you keep fighting for good?"

I glared.

"Maybe cause I have something worth fighting for."

I let loose ice at her. She flew backwards, and crashed into a building. She stood up.

"We'll meet again, my daughter."

She put her hand on the building, and ice started creeping through it. The building's structure started to fail.

"Choose! Me, or the innocent civilians in this building!"

The building started to collapse. I turned to my family.

"Go get out of here!"

I charged forward, and shot ice onto the ground to stabilize the building. Ice started to spread to support the building. The building groaned as it slowed to a stop. I fell to the ground, exhausted. The last thing I saw before I went unconscious was my 'mother' fleeing the scene, and Thomas picking me up.


End file.
